Kohona Leaf High
by XxSapphire-nymphxX
Summary: we all go through the experiances of high school. what if the naruto cast went to high school?what experiances would they have?forgetable or memorable ones?i decided to make hinata the star of the show.OOC Hinata
1. Experiance one: new school

Beep... beep... beep...

I slammed my hand on the stop button _why do I even have one._ I sluggishly got out of bed I really hate mornings usually I drink milk to wake me up fully "that's exactly what I need right now". Walking in the halls of me,Neji,and Hanabi personal mansion I made my way to the kitchen where Neji and Hanabi was sitting eating breakfast in some strange looking uniforms" aren't you people sophisticated today"i took at myself in a purple tank and short shorts,i had on fluffy bunny slippers and I probably had bedhead

" Hinata-sama today is Monday" Neji stated

" yea Neji I know my days of the week" I said while opening the refrigerator door and reaching for the milk in a small bottle reserved for me

" you know you start school at 8" Hanabi said real calm

" yes Hanabi I know that" _mm milk_

" it is 8:00 Hinata-sama"

….

….

….

"its 8:00" Hanabi nodded slowly

"its 8:00!"i said louder this time Neji and Hanabi nodded

"ITS 8:00!" almost dropping my milk and tripping on my bunny slippers I ran to my bathroom to do my normal morning cycle _so that's why I had the stupid alarm clock. _I ran out my bathroom with a white fluffy towel around my body. I picked out my clothes cause I found out the uniform was optional" Neji is such a good boy" I smile to myself and picked out my black cargo pants(*cough*Neji cargo pants*cough*),a purple with black letters that said teehee with a smiley face on the bottom short sleeved fitted tee shirt. I put on my purple converses with the signatures from all my old friends on it . Slinging my domo book bag over my shoulder and putting my hair in a high pony tail I ran back down stairs

"thanks to you we are now...15 minutes late" Neji exclaimed and I noticed that Hanabi was already biking to school.

"well hurry up then" I choose my roller blades today while Neji took the skate board and we headed out. I know I know we are very active and yes we have two cars we choose to either bike skateboard or skate to school. Its weird that we never take the same transportation. Its a Hyuga thing I guess

"Neji how is your school" we were already blocks away from our house

"its... how to put it …. its not normal" Neji looked like he was in deep thought

"i could do not normal"i waved to one of my neighborhood friends who waved back"i mean... about your friends the sensei's stuff like that"Neji nodded at me signaling for us to turn. The block we turned on was pure grasslands "umm whats with the land"

"our principal brought it all she said its good for the students to have places to play football soccer,paint,play music and stuff like that didn't I tell you that its a performing arts high school" Neji smirked I almost lost my balance

"no you conveniently left that part out"i glared at him but couldn't keep it because I realized that as you get closer to the school,which is huge from my point of view might I add, trees start to appear I mean all of these different colors that I never seen in a tree before" did the science class take the-food-die-and-put-it-in-the-plants-water-to-make-it-weird-colors experiment to a new level?"

"actually yes they did"

"where are all the students"

"in their class like we are going to do right about now"Neji came to a stop I stopped too. Neji seemed to find it humorous that I was practically gasping for air as I admired the school

remember how I said that this school is huge... well correction this school is humongous. The school itself was light brown made with bricks the stairs were made out of a white marble and the banisters was golden. It surprised me that the big black stone fountain wasn't spitting out gold but crystal like water. Out of my admiring I realize Neji was waiting at the door for me. He showed where the main office was and went to class he said he will see me at lunch. As I got to the office a woman with short black hair was tying away at the computer.

"umm excuse me" I asked in my best innocent voice but she was still typing

"excuse me!" I tried again a little louder at least she heard me this time

"oh I'm sorry whats the problem" she smiled

"I'm new hear and I just need my schedule"

"sure thing whats your name sweetie"

"Hyuga H-hinata" for some reason I felt like someone was watching me it sent a shiver down my back.

"well hyuuga-san here you go" she handed me my schedule"my name is shizune come back any time and please not for bad reasons" she smiled again and I waved good bye to her and took a look at the piece of paper in my hands."OK looker number 1227" _cool that's my birthday now I will never forget it_

"that's down t-he h-hall to t-the right"i turned and saw the person who was probably following me this whole time

"hello and thanks but can I ask why where you following me" he blushed in embarrassment "i-im sorry b-but when i-i s-saw you I k-knew you were a-a n-new student"

"ah..may I ask who you are my name is Hinata"we walked to my looker it took him long to answer but finally did "im c-chojuro your c-class p-president"

I put in my combination "hmm..how do you know im in your class" I placed my roller skates in side and closed it I then turned to his direction

"everyone k-knows t-today c-class 2-a gets a new student w-we was w-waiting f-for you t-to show. p-people a-are excited s-since w-we haven't h-had a-anyone new f-for some time now" he walked away towards our classroom with me close on his heels,

"what type of excited" I was kinda suspicious

"b-boys betting i-if you w-would be a c-cute girl,and g-girl b-betting i-f you would b-be a h-hot guy type of excited" I giggled "w-what d-did I say s-something w-wrong"

"no its just funny how people are that excited even if the girls are going to lose all their money" we both was laughing as we walked to the class"i like you chojuro-kun we are going to good friends"i smiled

"if the boys don't beat me up"i thought I heard him mumble

"what was that"

"nothing..look the classroom"he said without a stutter"stay here while I t-tell the t-teacher y-your here"

I felt that staring again _I thought that was juro-kun _i started looking down the hall and saw some one walking down it he had silver hair and velvet eyes that resend the shivers down my back

"hinata-san you can come in know"i gladly took that invitation and made my way inside. It was quiet and the whole class was there except the empty seat in the middle _again how convenient._

"so hinata-san introduce yourself" the guy with spiky gray hair that seemed like a defiance to gravity said

"as you know my name is Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. i love the color purple. get me mad,feed me cinnamon buns or milk and Ill instantly forgive you,i love sports and anything that would keep me active,hmm oh and I like sharp things"i gave a sweet smile to everyone who was not shaking

"thank you hinata-san go take the seat in the middle" I gave a sigh and sat in my new seat I realized that juro-kun sitting next to me I waved and in a second the mood of the room instantly change to dark and gloomy I looked around to see almost half of the male glaring at juro-kun or releasing an enormous amount of killing intent

_to think this was the reason why I left my school before_


	2. New school continued

First and second period came and went like a summer breeze,slow and uneasy. After I said goodby to Juro-kun I made my way to math taught by Anko-sensei who's like a two faced mask. She could be a hyperactive dango loving kid or a sadistic monster who stares at me anytime she gets. Talking about staring there was this girl that kept looking at me. She had red hair covered by a velvet hat, her brown eyes bore holes through my back. I turned around and told her can she stop. She gave me the silent treatment.

ME! Hinata Hyuga!

The one who gave Neji the silent treatment for sissy hitting me claiming it was his destiny this and fate that. I basically invented it. So when she asked me for the answers for the group work Anko-sensei assigned for us I gave her the treatment I even added a scowl to let her know I was serious but this is what surprised me...

She laughed...

And it seriously hurt my ego...

She said I look more like a lost bunny then someone intimidating. We introduced each other. I found out her name is Tayuya. She claimed that we would be good friends. For the rest of the period we talked about stuff not caring about the work we was suppose to do. Then the bell rang and Yuya-chan took my schedule from my hands. Sadly she didn't have her next class with me. While I had art she had photography but I'll see her at fifth period music. I was about to say good bye to her but I realized she was gone and the hallways were clear.

I took a look at the paper in my hands 'room 4-203' the paper read I started my trek to the fourth floor and looked for my class. I knew I'll find it because I never get lost. EVER.

**0o0o0o...2mins later...o0o0o0**

_I cant believe I'm lost. Wheres juro-kun when you need him_

I started pacing back and forth. _How can I get to class? I cant wait for some random student to walk by and give me directions. All students in the building should be in their own classes and I need to find mine.. what if I get caught by the dean. If this school is anything like my old one he or she or it would drag me down to the basement that they never clean, strap me down, and make me drink weird fluids...no.. I will not be taking down that easy. First I need some rope I could tie that to the flag pole th..._

A foot slammed itself into the wall right in front of me making my thoughts run wild and stopping me from pacing. I was in mid stride totally frozen, my eyes widen to the size of saucers as I kept my gaze at the leg.

" Would you stop pacing its annoying me" the voice was clearly irritated and was deep and smooth telling me it was a male.

Slowly and reluctantly I made my way up his leg, climbed his torso I took rather long there then finally rested on his face. He was the second red head I meet today. He also had brown eyes which looked like he just woke up from a nap. He was wearing the school uniform: a white shirt that he left the first 4 buttons un-done you could see a peek of his chest, the brownish green jacket was also open, instead of the dark brown khaki bottoms he wore black skinny jeans and combat boots.

" Heh heh sorry about that" I scratched my face with one finger

"Tsk...don't be...actually why were you pacing for the past 5 minutes" he turned and walked in some direction I followed.

" You were watching me this whole time" I let my mouth talk for itself _oh my god I didn't mean to ask him that..I WANNA LIVE._

He sighed "you avoided my question".

" I kinda sorta got lost " I smiled he raised a delicate eyebrow at me.

"Your the new student" he chuckled.

"oh my tootsie roll the worlds going to end" I flew my hands over my head in a protective way who would have thought he would show any sign of amusement.

"ha ha very funny. Konon you owe me money."_ is he saying I'm cute"_ Where were you heading".

"Art" he laughed again.

"Well the bells going to ring just about...now" the bell rang, students walked out their classrooms and I was dumbfounded.

"you mean I just skipped art".

"yep" I was about to pull my hair out but I held it in and started twitching.

"So all this *twitch* time you have spent *twitch* watching me you could have *twitch* told me were the art room was!".

"mhmm" Well he looked amused.

"Why would you do that!".

"So I get to spend more time with the cute new girl" he smirked a smirk that girls would die for actually I think I heard a few thumps behind me but it melted off his face when he saw I was far too mad at him to fall for it, I folded my hands in front of my chest and smirked right back at him. He blushed _bingo._

" What makes you think I want to spent my precious time with you redhead" I leaned closer to him backing him against some lockers and whispered in his ear " you now what I have in mind for you to repay me for missing my class".

He was almost as red as his hair"w-what do y-you want m-me to do ".

I licked his earlobe and whispered seductively into his ear " Whats your name jerk" I pulled back and smiled at how flustered he was.

"M-my name is Sasori Sabuko" he tried to regain his cool

"Well Saso-kun catch you later" I laughed my way to the music room leaving a stunned redhead _redhead.._ _I cant wait to see you Yuya-chan_

* * *

><p><strong>SAFFY: HELLO guys and girlies how you liking my story so far?<strong>

**anyways down to the real question:should i add obito in this? i was watching naruto and i came across the episode with obito in it. one thing came into mind he is a really intersting chaacter to write about so review and tell me cause if i do add him the uchiha will have like a little group going on**

**also i am going to put in two characters from two other anime in this fanfic i just thought it would be cool. this was going to be a surprize but it sorta is because im not telling you who :D **

** to my first reviewer thanks for telling me that i ill try to fix it everytime i update**

**well thats all folks remember review they help me write!**


End file.
